


All I Need

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All I Need, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Loving Gabriel, Loving Sam, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "Marry me?"</p>
<p>Sam finds everything he was looking for in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this fic, I was listening to Mat Kearney's "All I Need." The tears were seriously real.

Sam gave a long and content sigh, closing his eyes against the soft trail of fingers caressing his chest. He felt a pair of moist lips press against his collarbone, followed by a suggestive nibble of teeth on flushed skin, and he chuckled roughly.

“Gabriel, a guy needs sleep, y’know,” he protested halfheartedly, though he ran his palm up Gabriel’s back and tugged him a little closer.

The archangel snickered against his chest, pressing tiny kisses to lead up to Sam’s neck and jawline. “’M still horny, though,” he whined playfully.

Sam’s responding laugh punched through the otherwise calm atmosphere. “Unbelievable, you’re completely insatiable,” Sam smirked, twisted his head a bit so as to look down at Gabriel properly.

Gabriel returned the smirk and propped his chin on Sam’s shoulder, half-lidded amber eyes glowing with soothing affection. “And you’re no fun,” Gabriel retorted, sticking his tongue out.

Sam resisted the urge to lean down and capture it between his lips. Instead, he rolled his eyes and quickly kissed Gabriel’s nose.

“Three times wasn’t enough fun for you?” Sam asked, pointedly quirking a brow at the angel in his arms.

Gabriel huffed and grinned wider, shifting until he was half-lying on top of Sam and he continued his onslaught of kisses against Sam’s chin and the corner of his mouth. “Oh, _plenty_ fun, believe you me. That’s why I wanna have _more_ fun with you.”

Sam closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a groan as Gabriel began to lightly rock himself into Sam’s thigh. “Give me some time, Gabe, I’m only human. And then you can ravish me all you want. For the fourth time tonight.”

Gabriel chuckled and burrowed his face into the crook of Sam’s neck, wrapping his arm tightly around Sam’s chest. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?” he asked.

Sam swallowed down his convulsing glee and stretched his lips out into a huge smile, opening his eyes and nudging the top of Gabriel’s head with his chin. “Mmm, I think the last time you did was last Thursday.”

Gabriel’s grunt was muffled by Sam’s neck, and the archangel lifted himself up to grin at Sam.

“Well, that just won’t do,” Gabriel purred.

He pulled himself up to reach Sam’s mouth and pressed a long, sweet kiss to Sam’s lips. Sam groaned lowly and slid his arm to wrap around Gabriel’s back, pulling the archangel even closer. Gabriel sighed out a moan but didn’t move to deepen the kiss, and neither did Sam. When they separated, they didn’t go far from each other, their lips brushing together with every breath.

“I love you,” Gabriel whispered, raising his hand up to caress Sam’s temple and gently sweeping back the matted, damp brown hair from Sam’s forehead. “So… _so_ much.”

Sam shuddered through his next breath, his throat trembling with a fierce, burning emotion crashing through his chest, electrifying energy flowing through his limbs and digits. His complete adoration and love for the archangel on top of him vibrated through his very essence, the intensity of it almost terrifying and grounding Sam to earth.

At the same time, however, Gabriel made him feel so _light_. As if Gabriel’s wings had swooped him up and he was soaring high above the clouds, like his soul was gliding and flying through the glory of Heaven. Sam never felt more himself than when he was with Gabriel. Being with the archangel felt like home.

But in that moment, staring into Gabriel’s luminous amber eyes that were sparkling with fond affection and familiar yet so incredibly foreign _love_ toward the hunter, Sam found himself needing to amend that belief.

It wasn’t just _being with_ Gabriel that made Sam feel at home.

_Gabriel_ was Sam’s home.

With that thought pulsing through his mind, only two words managed to choke past the hard lump in Sam’s throat.

“Marry me?”

Gabriel did not immediately appear to physically react to Sam’s sudden proclamation. But Sam could see the stiffness settling into Gabriel’s gaze, as if the angel was repeatedly turning Sam’s words over and over in his mind in his disbelief.

“… What?” Gabriel breathed, his expression smoothing over with appropriate shock, his jaw slack and his eyes finally growing wide.

Sam felt his heart rate surge almost through his chest and leap into his throat simultaneously. He swallowed roughly and took in a shaky breath.

“I love you,” Sam murmured, his hand quivering as he reached up to brush Gabriel’s fringe away from his forehead, tucking the unruly golden locks behind Gabriel’s ear. He sucked in another breath and spoke past his wracking nerves. “I love you _so much_. And if you want things to remain as they are now, just us being together, they will be and we will be. I want nothing more than to spend eternity with you, or at the very least, the rest of my life with you. So… will you marry me?”

Sam watched with bated breath as Gabriel’s gaze flickered repeatedly between Sam’s eyes, shining with scrutiny and bewilderment. Sam observed as the oceans of golds swept over with a fresh gleam of tears, and Gabriel’s next exhale shook as he released it. Sam was so lost in this marvelous and devastating spectacle that he nearly missed when Gabriel started to frantically nod his head.

“Yes,” Gabriel choked. For once, the Trickster was left without a witty retort, his voice overwhelmed and reaching a high keen as he struggled to speak coherently past the tears thickening his throat. “Yes, yes, yes, shit, _yes_.”

Sam barely had a second for his heart to swell with inflating ecstasy, a large grin pulling at his lips and a bark of giddy laughter escaping him, before Gabriel rushed up to meet him, their lips colliding in a smothering kiss. Sam moaned instantly, wrapping his arms tight around the archangel in a firm embrace, and the hunter rolled them to the side until he was lying on top of Gabriel. Gabriel tugged his lips away from Sam’s with a wet grin, his arms hooking underneath Sam’s.

“So I’m guessing you’re okay for the fourth round now, huh?” Gabriel quipped cheekily, though the tiny tear tracks leading into his hairline and the beaming smile illuminated his true happiness.

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes, leaning back down to kiss his laughing fiancé.


End file.
